


В большой башне на Манхэттене

by Luchiana



Series: Точки на карте [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Стив рассказал Тони правду о смерти родителей.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Точки на карте [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024392
Kudos: 18





	В большой башне на Манхэттене

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: доспех

— Тони, постой, — позвал Стив.

Тот ожёг его яростным взглядом, а затем, не сводя с него глаз, расставил ноги, раскинул руки в стороны и бросил в пустоту:

— Джарвис!

Первыми прилетели перчатки. Костюм Железного человека собирался с металлическим скрежетом, и Стив в который раз поразился про себя его сходству с рыцарским доспехом: такой же массивный и грозный, наводящий ужас, но надёжный в бою и призванный защищать слабых и безоружных.

Как только на лицо Тони опустился щиток и загорелись прорези, он сорвался с места, проигнорировав вопрос «Куда ты?», и вылетел в ночь.

Неужели он всё испортил? Неужели Баки был прав, и не стоило рассказывать Тони о том, как погиб Говард?

Проводив взглядом удаляющиеся огни репульсоров, Стив тяжело опустился на диван и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Как бы то ни было, но он должен защитить Баки. Он защитит его во что бы то ни стало, даже от Тони, если понадобится.

И всё же хотелось надеяться, что не придётся. Что история повторится, и сын Говарда, как его отец много лет назад, поможет ему вытащить Баки из ловушки Гидры. Вот только для Говарда Баки не был убийцей родителей. Глупо, наверное, ожидать…

Стив вскинул голову, услышав металлический лязг. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, возможно, час или больше. Железный человек приближался к нему шаг за шагом, неотвратимый, как судьба.

Рыцари были также и крестоносцами, подумалось Стиву, карающей дланью Церкви, призванной истреблять неверных...

Части брони вдруг разомкнулись. Тони вышел из неё, отряхнулся и протянул руку:

— Давай сюда досье на этого своего солдатика, поглядим, что да как. — Стив застыл, поражённый, и Тони нетерпеливо тряхнул рукой: — Ну? Чего застыл? Ты ведь уже нашёл его, так? К нему бегал, дразня Романофф с Уилсоном, манго ещё таскал.

Щёки полыхнули жаром от смущения. Стив, стараясь не прятать глаза, протянул Тони папку. Сердце переполнилось горячей надеждой.

— Я не был уверен, как…

— А персики твой дружок любит? — перебил Тони с добродушной усмешкой. — Привезли тут. Сладкие.

— Сливы, — сглотнув, ответил Стив. — Баки любит сливы.

Тони хмыкнул, кивнул и ушёл, прихватив с собой досье Зимнего солдата.

Возможно, как говаривал Говард, Старки были сделаны из стали. Но сердца у них были золотые.


End file.
